Jasper Frost
Jasper is played by Tom Austen. He is an American man disguised as a man from England. He was hired as Princess Eleanor's personal bodyguard. Jasper sleeps with her several times (Eleanor calls it "blackmail sex") and threatens to release a video of her in bed if she doesn't follow his rules. Later, he is reassigned as Queen Helena's bodyguard. Jasper grew up in Nevada, just outside of Las Vegas. His parents' hearts were broken when he began working security at casinos in Las Vegas. He soon became the best there was in the security field. Relationships Jasper is Princess Eleanor's personal bodyguard, though his reasons for being in the UK are so far ill defined but possibly nefarious. He has a connection to Eleanor's girlfriend Mandy, whose real name is Samantha. On the Show Season 1 * In episode 1, Jasper is assigned as Eleanor's new bodyguard. She takes him to the wine cellar and hands him a box full of wine bottles to carry, and explains that since the bottles are in her house, it is her wine. yaya goood * Jasper waits for Eleanor outside of Robert's grave while she mourns. * Jasper accompanies Eleanor on her second night at a nightclub. She gets drunk, and later that night, they have sex. He makes a sex tape of Eleanor in bed without her knowledge. The next morning, he threatens to release the tape if she doesn't do as he says. He begins blackmailing her. * In episode 2, Jasper gets jealous when he sees Eleanor flirting with an Olympic swimmer, Andy Sinclair. Andy is Jasper's inspiration, and so he is flattered when Eleanor introduces him. Then, she tells Andy that he is Jasper's hero, and Jasper gets embarrassed. * Eleanor attempts to lure Andy into her bedroom to have sex, but before Andy enters the bedroom, Jasper asks if he can take a quick picture with him. When Andy agrees, Jasper knocks him out. Eleanor walks outside to see Andy lying on the floor and asks if Jasper killed him. Jasper says, "Maybe." * In episode 4, Eleanor and Jasper go on the princess' charity tour, where Eleanor visits all of Robert's old charities. Eleanor visits their first stop, an old folk's home, while high on ecstasy. Jasper has to drag Eleanor away from the nursing home because she is misbehaving. Their second stop is a drug rehabilitation center. * In episode 5, Jasper attends the annual masquerade ball with Eleanor. She insists that he slow dance with her. * After a while, Jasper and Eleanor go to the tunnels underneath the palace and make out more. Eleanor, doing what she thinks Jasper wants to keep him from releasing his tape, tells him she wants to have sex with him and he rudely rejects her, telling her that that's not how their relationship works and that he gets to control it. * Jasper tells Eleanor that if she really wanted to end whatever they had going on, she could go out and tell everyone right then. Eleanor goes onstage and begins to tell everyone about Jasper blackmailing her but is too frightened and stops herself. * Later, they go out on the balcony and talk. Jasper tells Eleanor that there was never a sex tape of her. While she was drunk that night, she had threatened to fire him, so in order to keep his job, Jasper began blackmailing Eleanor. After he explains this, he kisses her. He tells her to go to her room, strip down in bed, and wait for him. She seems to agrees. * When Jasper gets to her room, he begins undressing and looks up to find another girl waiting in bed for him. Category:Characters